You Had Me at Hello
by Ashleybabeyy
Summary: Bella meets Edward in an art class, and who knows what will happen during the long course sitting side by side? Rated M for later lemons
1. Chapter 1

**OK, so heres the deal..im new at this so please give my writing a try (: I really want some help and will take any suggestions! Enjoy!**

**Oh and I don't own any of the characters, Stephanie Meyer does (:**

Its too hot.

I yearned to feel the cool, fresh New Jersey air tickle my neck.

This would have to be the complete and udder opposite of Jersey.

_Florida. _Blehh. Just saying the name makes me consider hitting something.

Ok, so maybe I'm a teensy bit violent. But, hey, can you blame me?

Its 103 degrees outside. I would say, "so hot you can fry an egg on the sidewalk hot" but that would make me sound like my dad, Charlie. And I really don't want myself being compared to my dad. Ever. Period.

He maybe my dad, but only in the "I created you" sense of the word. Renee, my Mom, did all the raising while Charlie sat on the couch drinking beer and watching the game. She taught me to ride a bike, and was there when Alex, my kindergarten crush broke my heart, not Charlie.

So then why did he convince me to move down here? Because im a softy. I mean, hes just so lonely all by himself, and the doctors say he cant handle the cold weather…who am I kidding? Im just a push over…

I quickly broke out of my trip down memory lane.

I must of looked like a complete idiot staring out into space, my eyes still gazing on the plastic fern in the corner.

Finally, the line thinned and I made my way to the plump 50-something woman behind the out-dated desk.

I looked at her now more closely.

She had on a loose, coral shirt decorated with gold beads embroidered into the deep v-neck, showing a little _too_ much skin for a woman of her age. On her legs were a pair of leggings, and there were pink crocks on her feet.

She appraised my own outfit and greeted me with a warm smile.

I looked self consciously at my own body and remembered that this morning, I threw on whatever I found on my floor, while still half asleep. Not the most sanitary choice but hey, im 20, I still have a few years of irresponsibility left.

"Hi there!" She practically yelled at me with a surprisingly country twang.

"Um..am I in the right room?" I looked around just too make sure. She looked like a school teacher, not an artist.

"You're here for the art course, right? Her eyes held mine for just a moment as she asked curiously.

"Yes ma'am." I added and took out my sign in sheet for her to sign.

"Well then, sweet cheeks, follow me." With that said, she winked and her eyes seemed to twinkle as she smiled.

I walked into the room after her, my tote bag over flowing with supplies hung on my shoulder.

She directed me to my easel, the one all the way in the corner. "I hope we have a great year! Um.." looking down at the clip board she continued, "Bella!"

I chuckled at how cute the lady was and realized I didn't even ask her own name. As I contemplated wether she looked like a Patricia or a Linda, my arms unconsciously began to unpack my supplies.

Pretty my stuff was all laid out and I got bored with looking out the window, so my eyes trailed off to look at the rest of the room.

There were huge book shelves in the back wall full of paints, brushes and everything else we needed.

There were rows and rows of easels now beginning to fill up with a melting pot of people.

Finally, I decided to check out the artist sitting next to me. I crossed my fingers it was not a hobo, or a middle aged man going through his mid life crisis.

I slowly turned to my left to my only neighbor.

And then I saw him.

**Sorry for such a short chapter, they will get longer I promise (: Please, please, please comment..it makes me happy. **

**X0x0, Ashleybabeyy**

'


	2. Chapter 2

**Round two! **

**PS- I really love comments...**

**The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer...if ya didn't know. **

Bella POV

My eyes met with a pair of emerald orbs and all the air escaped out of my body with a _whoosh_ sound.

I appraised the delicious creature sitting in front of me.

Those lips. _Swoon._ I swear, when I saw those lips, I almost dropped dead.

They looked so edible, opened slightly.

And sexy. I cannot begin to describe how sexy they were.

I wanted to devour them.

I lingered on his lips a little too long. Oh well. I think I have developed a fetish for these lips.

Soon my eyes began to trail upward. I was delighted to see a straight, proud nose and high, gorgeous check bones.

Skipping past those eyes, because I could look into them for hours and get lost in their beauty, I went to his hair.

What I saw could only be described as sex hair.

You heard me.

You know after you have had unbelievable sex and you accidentally pass by a mirror and see your hair?

That's it.

It was a bronze-colored beautiful mess, with silky tufts sticking out in all directions.

I had this ridiculous urge to run my fingers through it. I could picture pulling it, and stopped myself while I was ahead.

His torso was covered by a snug fitting black tee-shirt and hinted at lean, perfectly sculpted abs. _Mmmmm..._

Jeans clung to his hips, but not too tight as those ridiculous emo kids wore them, where you couldn't even fit a credit card in their back pocket.

His foot tapped slightly, like he was doing it involuntary.

On his feet were checkered black and grey vans.

My whole assessment had taken all of 50 seconds. What? I am an artist.

My conclusion? This is my perfect specimen of man.

I looked back to his face to see a smirk on his lips. Shit!

He totally saw me checking him out.

I felt a deep blush coat my cheeks. Great. Wonderful. Just peachy.

Crap. Crap. Crap.

I needed to say something.

Um...what do I say to this god-like man? So I said the first thing that popped into my mind.

"Hi there!" I put unnecessary enthusiasm into my voice.

_Hi there? I must sound like a complete moron._

His amused expression didn't leave.

"Hello...I'm Edward Cullen." He replied and winked.

Oh. My. God.

I squeezed my thighs more closely together, hoping he wouldn't notice. I was really really really wet. Common..he _winked_ at me!

His voice sounded like velvet. And butter.

I could barely concentrate on what he was saying. My eyes were glued on his lips. The way they moved. Yep, definitely a lip fetish.

I suddenly pictured those lips on my skin, and I swear to God, almost fainted.

I needed to snap out of it. And fast.

He was waiting for an answer.

I opened my mouth and tried to summon my lips to move. This is the only time I can honestly say I was speechless.

I chuckled to myself at how helpless this man made me feel. I never way scared of guys. Ok, maybe self conscious at times, but I stood my own ground. _Mr. Cullen_ made me feel like jello. Or, better yet, pudding. Jello tastes nasty.

I shook my head back and forward to myself and settled on shaking his hand.

Thankfully, this act required no speech on my part.

Reaching my hand out, I took his warm palm into mine.

His strong hand enveloped mine, and I quietly gasped, hoping he didn't hear.

The second our skin touched, I felt a sharp jolt of electricity course through my veins. It began in my head, and slowly, painfully went to my toes.

It was like being high, with no horrible side effects.

Well, what I would imagine being buzzed felt like, because I never tried to deliberately do it before.

I felt warm. Safe. Loved.

I was home.

**Awwwww! That is the cutest thing ever (: Next chapter will be Edwards Pov. Yay! I cant wait to see what I come up with.**

**Oh and please comment. It would make me really happy. And loved: Just like Bella (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Im having so much fun on this story! **

**I .enjoy long walks on the beach and comments. heehee**

**I don't own twilight or its characters...blah blah blah! Enjoy cause I put lots of time into this!**

EPOV

Ring. Ring. Ring

Ring. Ring. Ring

Ring. Ring. Ring

I really wanted to throw my blackberry out the window by now.

Who the hell is calling so fucking early? I mean, god. Its 8:30. In the back of my mind I realized I really needed to get up and find my damn phone. Who ever is calling _really_ wants to talk to me.

I threw my legs slowly off my bed and walked to the kitchen, closing in the shrill ringing sound.

I picked up the phone and the screen read "Amber Rink". Shit.

I hit end and checked my missed calls. 2 from Mom and surprise surprise: 16 from Amber.

Why couldn't this girl leave me alone? Yeah, she was smoking hot. But that's all she was.

God, why did Emmet always set me up with the clueless ones?

Ok, so I needed some action. Cold showers weren't doing it for me anymore. I haven't had sex in over a month, and mini me wasn't too thrilled.

But I was in love with Ambers body, not Amber. And she didn't quite get that.

You would get a hard-on too if her ass was on your lap. And then she opened her mouth. I know I sound like a girl but I needed someone smart. _And _ hot.

What? I'm still a guy.

While I was thinking, I threw on some clothes and my vans. I grabbed my keys, heading for the door

I was really excited as I got into my Volvo. I was on the way to my first art course. Don't get me wrong, I would never have the balls to sign up by myself. Esme, my Mom, conveniently signed me up for the half year class as my Birthday present.

Yeah, Em made fun of me for being siked about art, but I didn't give a fuck.

I poured all my emotion into my art. I was like my soul was right there on the canvas. I had disturbing abstract pictures when I didn't get accepted to Uf, and bright, inspiring watercolors when I got my first apartment without my player roommate, Emmet.

I love the guy as if he was my own brother, but I saw and _heard_ the new girl he brought home every night. I'm not a prude, and I had my fair share of one night stands, but I finally know what I want.

I want someone to love, and hold.

I don't want to have sex with someone just for the primal act of release, I want to make _love _to someone. I want to have what my parents have, the way they look at each other every now and then, like they were kids again.

Call me a wuss, sissy, whatever you want, but I won't change my mind.

I walked through the double doors of the old building and the first thing I saw was a batty old lady drinking a whole bottle of Perrier, chugging it really, with corky clothes.

I nodded to her and handed my sign in sheet for her to sign. She looked at my paper, then back to the big list of names in her other hand.

"So...Edward, 23 huh?" She was smiling.

"Yes ma'am?" I answered as a question.

"I have the perfect seat for you!" She put a major emphasis on the word "perfect".

I was beginning to worry. What if her definition of "perfect" was a seat next to one of her old lady friends she was trying to set me up with?

I cringed at the thought.

I sat down in a seat almost to the corner of the room and turned to the easel to the left of me, to see who I would sit next to for the next 6 months.

S-H-I-T.

What sat next to me was the most gorgeous girl I had ever seen in my entire life.

Within 5 seconds I had a raging boner. I used my art bag to hide it from this clueless angel.

The first thing I noticed were her waves and waves of thick brown hair cascading down her back.

Then I met her eyes and swear on my life, I almost came.

She had long eyelashes, which framed milk chocolate eyes. I stared into them and I felt as if I had seen a glimpse of her soul.

She saw me checking her out and a faint blush covered her cheeks.

Unbelievable.

Her pink lips parted and my dick twitched.

This was going to be a hell of a 6 months.

"Hi there!" her voice was like honey, but I could hear her mock enthusiasm. It was endearingly cute.

A chuckle escaped from her lips. Was she laughing at me? I wanted desperately to know what she was thinking.

As if to say, "sorry buddy", she nodded her head to herself.

Shit. Maybe she thought I was mental...I hadn't even said a word to her.

I decided to introduce myself.

"Hello...I'm Edward Cullen." I said with a wink.

_Did I just wink at her? Fuck, she probably thinks I'm trying to hit on her, wait, was I? _

I looked at her tight tank top, which emphasized her perfect tits and lean, fit stomach with curves in all the right places. I would definitely fuck that. No question.

But I realized I wanted more than sex from her.

I wanted to know her favorite ice cream flavor, childhood home, all of it. That scared me shitless.

She held out her hand and I gently took hers into my own. Her fingers were softer than silk and sparks went through me, like I was touching an electric fence.

Awww fuck, I'm screwed.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Comment pweeze!**

**Tata for now, Ashley babeyy**


End file.
